<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kill Your Cover by bunniesandrobots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265271">Kill Your Cover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunniesandrobots/pseuds/bunniesandrobots'>bunniesandrobots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band), f(x)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Espionage, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, ex-convict!kai, secret agent!krystal, secret agent!wooseok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunniesandrobots/pseuds/bunniesandrobots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Krystal and Wooseok are a team for CLIO Agency. They've been assigned to monitor ex-convict “KAI” for suspicious activity related to the kidnapping of President Lee's child. Little did they know that KAI's capturing expertise aren't exclusive to money and people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Jung Soojung | Krystal/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pick Up The Phone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my AO3 debut fic so... uh... I don't know how to do this. A little disclaimer: I don't know much about secret agents and espionage so I'm kinda just winging it, flying blind and all. This is actually inspired by the teaser video for CLIO's Kill Cover (hence the title) and it's an impulsive decision of mine to write this because my friend and I have been obsessing over their visuals and how the teaser looked like a movie trailer and voila! It's here.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Late in the night, fearless Krystal fears that she actually has fears. But that's okay, nothing a good phone-a-friend won't fix.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seoul, 11:17 PM</p><p>Click. Clack. Click. Clack.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of Krystal's heels echoed throughout the alley. The darkness followed her like a shadow, its arms crawling around her waist and.…</p><p>She runs to the nearest light source— the payphone. Dialing a number her fingers automatically enter. </p><p>Ring. A gush of wind on the first ring. </p><p>“Fucking pick up now, Kim.” She curses while opening her purse, reaching for the pepper spray and the powder cushion with sleeping dust underneath. Deep inside, Krystal knew she had nothing to be afraid of. She was trained for situations like these. She has a body count of over hundreds. She's desensitized, so why is she trembling?</p><p>Ring. A glimpse of silver on the second ring.</p><p>The sound of her heavy breathing only enhanced the feelings of danger. Her body is screaming for her to run. And she would if only she weren't frozen on the spot.</p><p>Ring—</p><p>“CLIO. What's the password?” A deep voice with an audible smirk greets her. </p><p>“Shut up. I know you're tracking me, Kim. Get me the hell out of here.” Words over gritted teeth produce a chuckle from the young man on the line.</p><p>“I'm not allowed to speak until you give me the password, miss.” Krystal rolls her eyes upon hearing the mocking address. She groans at her partner's childishness.</p><p>“You are a bitch, Wooseok. Summer of ‘06. Are you happy?”</p><p>“What happened on the Summer of ‘06?” Oh, he's done it now. She's now sure that he's only making fun of her.  But even so, she applauds him for doing this and sticking to their agency's protocols regarding calls. She's pretty confident that her partner has been monitoring her and that he has this call protected but yes, they shouldn't be taking any risks.</p><p>“Why would I tell you that?” </p><p>It's a spy tactic to never answer when asked about events. Most con artists and impostors do tons of research to be able to answer when asked, but a real spy only talk events under the protection of their agency's walls.</p><p>“You're cute when you get annoyed, Jung.” The deep voice teases. “Too bad I have to fetch you now.”</p><p>“Get your ass here.”</p><p>Somehow, the teasing and riling up from her partner calmed her nerves. She's always thankful for Wooseok and the way they both are ice cold towards the world but coffee warm towards each other.</p><p>Car lights shine on her in no time. Wooseok, you fucking show pony. He had his right hand on the wheel and the other behind his head. The smirk she heard over the payphone was still present in his pretty face.</p><p>“Don't say i—”<br/>
“This is what happens when you go without me.” Wooseok teases. “I thought I told you not to go out alone at night, babe.”</p><p>Krystal feigns a gag at the nickname before proceeding to flip him off.</p><p>Yes, there were times where they had to pretend they were dating, and they get mistaken as a couple more often than not, but Krystal and Wooseok both knew that their bond would never be reduced to a romantic setting. They have something more powerful, they have been each other's family ever since their parents died on the Summer of ‘06. Sure, Krystal supposedly had Jessica, but she's assigned at the Europe headquarters so they never see each other anymore.</p><p>Wooseok is Krystal's best friend and confidant. She likes to think that he's her child, but don't tell him that. They've been with each other through the bests and worsts. They only trust each other.</p><p>After all, trust isn't easy to give for people like them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Princesses and the Presidential Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wooseok would rather be jobless than lose a friend just to work with something. With the sudden vanishing of a first child, Shining Krystal is back in business, furious than ever before.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seoul, 07:13 AM</p><p>The common room is quiet with just the two of them. They recently cracked a case, a little over a few weeks ago, so basically they're jobless. Wooseok just woke up, and he's trying to get some sleep again. </p><p>Krystal nudged him with the pan she was gonna use to cook breakfast. “Are you dead?”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, Soojung.”</p><p>It was her turn to make fun of him. “That's what you get for playing video games all night.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes (Krystal thinks he's more like a sister to her than her actual sister Jessica.) and burried his head on the cushion. “I fetched you in the middle of the night.”</p><p>“Whatever. Get dressed, princess. Andy called. Said the president's here.” </p><p>Wait. She wasn't supposed to call Wooseok princess. He'll bitch about it all day. She would gladly call him princess because that's what he is, a stuck-up princess but...</p><p>“Again?” She lets out a relieved sigh, Wooseok seems too out of it to notice she called him princess. She'd tease and call him princess had ‘That’ not happened, but it did and now she has to be more careful with that word.</p><p>They didn't need more harsh reminders about what horrible things happen when you hand your trust to those who shall not be trusted.</p><p>Anyways…</p><p>“Watch the news, sleeping beauty. President Lee's youngest child has been kidnapped. Gone to school and never got back home.”</p><p>Her words shocked Wooseok to absolute awakening.</p><p>“Eunsang?”</p><p>Krystal feels bad for delivering the news this way, her couch potato friend looking at her with those big, glassy eyes. She, too, grew fond of the kid while they had missions at the Presidential House. It was heavy for the two of them. But she knows he can take it, it's better than him making a mess out of himself at the director's office. She has seen that happen before, it wasn't pretty.</p><p>“Look, I'm sorry—” Krystal is used to Wooseok's bad habit of cutting her off, but his sharp and poison-drenched tone never fails to shake her on the inside. </p><p>“Let's go to Andy's office after I take a shower. Also, Soojung-ah...”<br/>
“Yes?”</p><p>“Don't call me princess.”</p><p>———</p><p>The President looks awfully calm for a father that just had his son kidnapped, Krystal notes. No matter if he trusts CLIO with his entire heart or he's confident in the forces of the government, he must be terrified. The dark circles under his eyes are telling. </p><p>“Ah, my precious aces, Shining Krystal. They're here. President Lee, I'm sure you've met Agents Krystal and Wooshin.” Andy, the director of CLIO, greets them.</p><p>They exchange pleasantries with the president and his family. They all (save for the president himself) look like they're about to burst into tears at the thought of their youngest in captive.</p><p>Andy clears his throat. “As you all know, we're here to discuss the captivity of first child Lee Eunsang.” </p><p>It was only her, Wooseok, the president and his family, and Andy in the room. It almost felt like none of them, not the president nor CLIO, were taking this seriously and it made Krystal furious.</p><p>“We don't know much yet, but we have the police on the child's last sighting. We will also be sending our Shining Krystal team over here to track our suspect, 'kay?” Andy continues.</p><p>“Okay? Just like that? How... how is that okay?” Wooseok asked. </p><p>“There are more important things we need to discuss, Wooseok.” Andy pleads him with the tone of his voice but the ice prince was not sold at all.</p><p>“Like what? So the missing child isn't a problem? We're just gonna let him be captured and traumatized—”</p><p>“Finding Eunsang is one thing, finding out why they took him is a matter of utmost concern.” Krystal eyes the silenced president by the time Andy was done putting his foot down. It looks like he was unfazed. Strange, she notes. A father would be alarmed at such loss of value Andy implies upon his son but he didn't seem affected by the words at all.</p><p>“What? Andy—”<br/>
“Seok.” Krystal pulls Wooseok to sit down beside her. “We'll listen to what you have to say, Andy. Right, Seok?”</p><p>Wooseok's mouth is shut, however his eyes are loud and at protest.</p><p>The first family have been escorted out of CLIO's Headquarters. This is the part where they discuss the real thing. The whole shebang.</p><p>“Listen, it might have something to do with the sudden disappearing of children from all over the country. Our records state that as we speak, twenty-one children ranging from five to seventeen years of age including Eunsang, have been reported missing.” Andy narrates. </p><p>“But didn't you say seven of them were found and are now residing at the government's youth centers? You sent us to talk to the social workers.” Krystal thinks it's better for her to speak rather than letting this infuriated porcelain doll beside her rage in this office. Though she is also affected by Eunsang's vanishing, she has a better grip on her emotions. Practice makes perfect.</p><p>“That is correct, Ms. Jung. However, we can't let this go on for any longer. We're not gonna risk putting more children's lives in danger.” </p><p>“So what do you suggest we do?” A snarky remark escapes from Wooseok's lips. Wooseok has always been sassy, but his tongue has been tamed throughout years in this industry.</p><p>Andy taps on his desk for a few moments, grabbing a file from the locked drawer. If it's in his desk, it must be top secret. Therefore very, highly important.</p><p>The file looks a bit old, but judging from the way it looks, they took excellent care of it. On the bottom right part of the folder was a stamp that said «Top Secret». Our two agents have never seen a stamp like that. The stamps they usually see only have «Confidential» written on them. This is a first for the Shining Krystal duo, and they've gone through everything.</p><p>“A little over six years ago, the same thing happened in Japan. Sixty children from Tokyo, Nagoya, Osaka, and Kyoto have been held captive by a man who goes by Kai. He was taken into custody by CLIO Japan, and was released last year. Seven months ago, he was seen in London. Rumor has it that he's in Korea, which means we have a primary suspect.”</p><p>Krystal and Wooseok examine the black and white pictures taken in both Japan and London. And when they got to the colored ones, Krystal freezes.</p><p>She sees the very same silver she saw yesternight.</p><p>“We're going after this guy, that should be easy. CLIO Japan managed. How are we any different?” Wooseok scans the history of this case. Krystal witnesses him transforming into his ultra-focused mode.</p><p>“Agent Wooshin, I wish it was that easy. However, I fear that this time if it is Kai... he is not alone.”</p><p>Both agents turn their heads towards Andy's direction, moving their attention to him entirely.</p><p>“You see, Kai has no mastery over the streets of Korea. He was raised in London, and he only ever stayed at Japan. It only makes sense that he is provided with some assistance.” Andy relays.</p><p>“This is where you come in. If Kai IS getting help, your mission is to bring him AND his ally, or whatever damned demon he sold his soul to, down.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gorgeous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soojung and Wooseok are very different from Agent Krystal and Agent Wooshin. A certain someone finds Krystal gorgeous. </p><p>(I mean, don't we all?)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CLIO South Korea HQ, Seoul, 9:35 PM</p><p>“How do you wanna deal with this one, Wooseok?” Krystal chimes before downing her shotglass. They're talking about the case over dinner in their common room. Folders scattered on the floor, the push pins and post-its readied to put on their board. Tonight is night one, and what better way than to discuss over chicken and a bottle of soju?</p><p>“I have no clue. We know nothing, we need to figure out this Kai shit.” Said Wooseok, the boy never taking his eyes off the chicken foot that he's been de-boning for the last twenty seconds.</p><p>“Yeah, but we have to start something immediately. What, you competing with Japan's sixty-children record or something?” </p><p>Discussions with Wooseok always felt like a diva competition for Krystal. Almost like they weren't agents but two kids trying to decide what flavor they're getting once the ice cream truck arrives.</p><p>“Bitch, we'll get to that. What do you think this is, first of all. Trafficking? Some black market shit?” Wooseok says, still gnawing at the chicken foot not wanting to waste anything.</p><p>“Kidnapping a presidential child to sell on the black market is self-sabotage, Seok. Feels like a terrorism act to me.” Krystal suggests, licking her sauce-covered thumb clean.</p><p>“Terrorism act... Why the other kids then? I'd notice a politician-parent pattern if that were true, dunno about you though. These other kids have unemployed parents or some stuff like that. Some even have theirs filing a divorce. Some live with single parents, some don't. No pattern here, just Eunsang being first family and all.” Wooseok shrugged. Krystal thinks they need to write these possibilities down, right after this chicken wing.</p><p>“Do you still order from the same chicken place? Damn, these wings snap.” Krystal compliments, shaking her head.</p><p>“Girl, I told you. Anyways, I stand by the black market stuff. We'll figure this out on the site, but how does it relate to this Kai guy?” Wooseok scratches his head as Krystal reached for Kai's file. </p><p>“If he's been kidnapping children in Japan long ago, why did they release him? CLIO Japan's stupid for that part, releasing a convict this dangerous.” She notes and Wooseok nods, he was about to reply but a knock on their door kicked the words in and back to his throat.</p><p>The two agents exchanged glances. No agent would knock on another team's common room, especially the ones that the general team (well in this case, duo) resides in. Wooseok signals Krystal to open the door.</p><p>Krystal walks to the door with a pounding heart, armed with her signature ice queen face. She knows that if ever this was an assassin who sneaked in and are out to kill them, she can take it. She's trained and besides, Wooseok's with her. They can take whoever this is, if they're harmful that is.</p><p>The knob feels heavier and more stubborn, the air is a bit thicker than a minute ago, and there was something tugging on her guts. She sends Wooseok a final glance before opening the door to...</p><p>“No one's here.” Except for a box on their doormat. It looked like a parcel, but without the order and shipping details.</p><p>“Kim Wooseok, I swear to God if you ordered another set of lip stains and cheek tint, I will not hesitate to pour them all over your white hoodies.”</p><p>Wooseok knits his eyebrows together, “Dude, I didn't order anything. Did you?”</p><p>Krystal grabs a fork from heaven knows where and starts opening the box with it, completely ignoring Wooseok. </p><p>Maybe it was a horrible idea opening it standing up, especially if your ass-pain of a best friend just sits there and watch you dig through that packaging tape but Krystal didn't mind. She really should've sat down first.</p><p>“A wallet? You ordered a wallet?”<br/>
“Wooseok, can you shut the fuck up for just two lifetimes.”<br/>
“Rude.”</p><p>Wooseok pulls out a ziplock bag from the box Krystal just retrieved from outside. It has a wallet, a watch, and a bunch of papers and polaroids.</p><p>“It looks like it belongs to someone else.” Krystal notes.</p><p>“Well duh, nobody sells a wallet that fat.”</p><p>Ignoring that statement, Krystal snatched the bag from him and opened it. Traditionally, they weren't supposed to touch objects at a crime scene but they were in one of the agency's common rooms and this was delivered straight to their doorstep.</p><p>“Looks expensive. Dude, it has cards inside it's—... holy shit.” She babbles. Wooseok notices her sudden halt and grabs the wallet out of her hands like the mature twenty-five-year-old he is.</p><p>Shock envelops their bodies as they open the wallet. It made Krystal regret touching the thing and it made Wooseok regret not warning her about getting her fingerprints in it and ruining what lab tests they could've ran. One look at the school ID card made them realize they fucked up.</p><p> 𝗟𝗲𝗲 𝗘𝘂𝗻𝘀𝗮𝗻𝗴<br/>
School Of Performing Arts </p><p>“You wasted the fucking prints!”<br/>
“I opened this box thinking you lost your mind and bought a Kylie lipkit, dumbass. How was I supposed to know?”</p><p>And the usual bickering starts. No wonder they would always receive comments about being a cute couple. They start arguing about a wallet, for crying out loud. Realizing they can't do anything about it now, Krystal goes to dig more information from the wallet.</p><p>A small folded piece of paper fell from where the wallet closes. “Oof, can you get that? My hands are kinda full here.” She instructs the boy. He picks it up, and raises his eyebrows in amusement.</p><p>37 5172 -• 127 0473 •</p><p>“Numbers... watch me win the lottery.” He shrugs.</p><p>“Keep it, keep it. We might need it. Can you... like start decoding that? I'll look through the box.” The girl says. It was more of a command than it was a request, but then again maybe it was just her as a person.</p><p>“Tell me I'm not about to sit down and decode this shit because I'm still eating, Soojung.” Wooseok deadpans. He was having none of this shit, not an ounce of it.</p><p>Krystal stared him down, eyes manipulative with a menacing message. But Wooseok was not one to back down. Not scared, he starts challenging her to a staring contest. They were ready to stay like this for hours, until someone's phone rings. </p><p>It was Krystal's, and Andy was calling. She smirks, she knows she won but it was none of Wooseok's concern. When Wooseok works, everything else gets forgotten. After all, he's learned not to mix business with anything.</p><p>All in less than a millisecond, Wooseok plucks the paper out of her hands, and heads towards where their computers are to start figuring out what the hell those numbers mean.</p><p>“CLIO Krystal, what's the password?” </p><p>It's crazy how playful the Shining Krystal duo is when they're just joking around. But when duty calls, they won't be there to play at all. Play cool, stay cool. Work hard, slay hard.</p><p>“Summer of ‘06. I'm telling you nothing more. This call is under protection of the CLIO South Korea communication team. Soojung, KAI has been spotted last night in an alley near the QL bar in Gangnam around half after eleven.”</p><p>“Gangnam QL, half after eleven. Copy.” Krystal notes. The call ends and she rushes to wash her hands.</p><p>“You were there last night.” Wooseok butts in, eyes still glued to the monitors.</p><p>“All the more reason for me to go.” She shakes it off, grabbing her coat from the rack.</p><p>“What? Soojung, you literally called me to get you out of there last night. If you think I'm gonna let you go alone, you're dead wrong.” Wooseok disapproves. </p><p>“I'm driving this time. If you go with me, we both get in trouble and no one's gonna be able to save our asses. So stay here and wait until I call you IF I call you.” See, Krystal knows exactly how to wire Wooseok's brain. And vice versa. This is the benefit of training and growing alongside each other since they were ten and twelve.</p><p>“Fine. Call me asap, okay?”<br/>
“Yeah, I love you too.”<br/>
“Ew.”</p><p>———</p><p>Gangnam-gu, Seoul, 11:02 PM</p><p>It's eleven again, around the same time Krystal was here last night. The same eerie setting scratched her spine with shivers as she walks to the safe (at least for her) payphone booth. She left her car on the bar's parking space, because this is Gangnam and rich people live here so there are very little chances of her car getting stolen. She herself, however...</p><p>Her thoughts get cut off by a flash of silver. An unsettling feeling poked at her stomach. She clutches her purse and at that very moment, she swears she saw movement. She feels another person's presence, she's not alone.</p><p>Krystal scrambles to retrieve her phone from her cursed tiny purse. She successfully obtains her phone, turning it on so Wooseok can track her phone if ever she gets kidnapped. However, since the purse is tiny, her powder cushion fell to the ground. She bent down to pick it up only to meet dark eyes piercing through her soul.</p><p>“Why are you out alone at this hour?”<br/>
“Fuck!”</p><p>So this is how it feels to meet eye to eye with the devil, Krystal notes. Nobody has ever snuck on her, she's a spy for crying out loud. She was so startled that she dropped the damned makeup container again but this time, the dashing young man picked it up for her.</p><p>Standing in the presence of the dreaded KAI himself made her knees weak. This is a lethal enemy, and she is in dangerous territory. This is predator, and she is prey. </p><p>“Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay, miss?”</p><p>Despite being a treacherous man, Krystal notes that his facial structure is quite on the pleasantly unique side. The light glow of the payphone booth shone upon him, making his honey skin look like it was sparkling. He was rather lovesome for a criminal.</p><p>But no, she keeps herself on the ground. This guy reeks of new money, probably illegally obtained. He's traumatized kids from all over the country. All Krystal needs to do with him is put him where he belongs. Behind bars.</p><p>“Thank you. I'm okay.” She is armed. This is a facade. She was trained for this. She's fine. She's got this. “Thank you so much, mister...?” She trails off. Krystal thinks she should give herself a pat on the back for being quick on her feet. She's also proud that she did that casually, remembering all her training like the good spy she is. </p><p>He chuckles. Krystal thinks she should stop watching movies with Wooseok. His laugh, unlike what she expected (maniacal, evil), was oddly felicitous. </p><p>“They call me Jongin, gorgeous. And you are?”</p><p>She knows she shouldn't. She's not suppised to be affected but damn, did her heart skip a beat with the address. There's something about the way it rolled of his tongue that made her wonder how nice it would sound to hear her name from that voice.</p><p>“You can call me Soo.” She was trained for this. She's got this. Calm down, Soojung. </p><p>“So tell me, Jongin. You're alone, I'm alone. How about we take this somewhere else?” She smirks. She's back on track. Eyes on the prize, Krystal. </p><p>The invitation mildly took this ‘Jongin’ off guard. The shock on his face didn't subside fast enough and Krystal managed to get a glimpse of it.</p><p>“That's adorable. I think I'll have to take a raincheck.” He responds as he hands her back the powder cushion. It was Krystal's turn to be surprised. No one has ever turned her down. That's what used to make her job so easy, they give in to her immediately.</p><p>“You can call me, though.” Jongin offers his hand for Krystal to put her phone in. It's strange, how a convict is willing to hand his number just like that. Whatever, she's gonna have to take whatever she can get.</p><p>Krystal watched as he entered his number on her phone. He gave it back with a charming smile. </p><p>“See you around, beautiful.”</p><p>Nothing makes sense, Krystal thinks.</p><p>———</p><p>??? , 11:52 PM</p><p>He steps into the place, taking off his coat and ignoring a pair of furious fox-like eyes. He tries to piss the other man off with a teasing smirk, not at all affected by the sharp gaze.</p><p>“Do you mind telling me what the fuck took you so long?” The other man spoke through gritted teeth and clenched jaw. </p><p>“A chick on the telephone booth.” Kai shrugs. He's doing it in purpose to get on the other guys's nerves.</p><p>“Jongin, what the actual fuck? Can you control your horny ass for literally just five minutes? We have a job to do here.” The other guy's voice raises in pitch. He's a perfectionist, Kai knows. That's why Kai needs to square up, ‘Z’ doesn't like messy work.</p><p>“Z, my man. Calm down. I saw her there yesterday, too. She's not just any chick, she's a CLIO chick. Anyways, how're the kids?” Kai pats Z after rolling his sleeves up. </p><p>At the mention of the familiar agency, Z visibly tensed up and that's when Kai knew he ended this conversation with the upper hand.</p><p>“That's... that only means CLIO is on our case now.” Z sighs. </p><p>Kai laughs. “They're not even being remotely subtle, bro.” </p><p>Z massages his temples and hesitates before asking, “is he...?” Z pauses, pressing his lips together. “Nevermind. The kids are out cold.”</p><p>There it is, the weak Z. The vulnerable Z. Kai wonders whether he would ever experience willingly being entirely weak like that. It intrigues him. </p><p>“Sorry, man.”<br/>
“It's okay. So, who's turn is it tomorrow?” Z turns his phone on, opening the calendar app.</p><p>“I see... Bang Yedam.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wooh! This was longer I expected! Woot woot! We had a peak in Kai's world!!! AAAAAA Z????? WHY Z???? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA and Yedam! Oh the poor baby...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>